


I Like This Arisu Better

by milkyeggy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisu is Very Dense, Brief Mentions of Chikage x Itaru, But I Swear Arisu is Into It, Crossdressing, Dry Orgasm, Face-Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, also, the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyeggy/pseuds/milkyeggy
Summary: Arisu doesn't mind wearing a frilly blue dress and stockings, a fellow artist made it for him, after all! Too bad Hisoka doesn't quite feel the same way... especially not when his too-pretty Arisu is sitting on Chikage's lap.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 164





	I Like This Arisu Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am woefully upset at how little works there are for these two. I realized I have to feed myself, so I wrote this, so hopefully, you can also be fed. I tried to look into the A3! hole because I was curious, and fell in headfirst instead. There's brief mentions of Chikage x Itaru in this as well... although Itaru (my bb) doesn't actually show up in this. I hope you enjoy!

“Hm…? Oh. It’s you.”

Homare smiled as he peeked into the supply room, where he could see Yuki holding some fabric between his fingers. It was light blue in colour, and looked as if it had been used previously.

“What do you want?” Yuki continued, when it looked like Homare wasn’t going to leave or say anything.

“Fufu… I was just wondering what you were doing.”

Yuki glanced at the poet suspiciously through narrowed eyes, but answered hesitantly nevertheless. “The damn yakuza told me to find a way to make use of the scrap fabric being kept in the storage room. There’s _no way_ I am using this for any of our plays, so I’ll have to use it for something like a personal project then…”

Homare stepped further into the storage room, letting the door close behind him. “Why, you should have just said something! I’d be happy to be your model-!”

“-No way.”

“So cold!”

The shorter boy examined the fabric in his hands more closely. It was excess from the fabric he used to make Masumi’s costume as Boy Alice. His eyes suddenly widened. He remembered why he had bought more fabric than he needed at the time now. Slowly, a smile crept onto Yuki’s face.

“Actually… I have just the perfect outfit idea for you. It should spark some artistic inspiration in you. Hold still, I’m going to measure you.”

“Naturally, I am the best fit!” Homare smiled, puffing his chest in pride. “I shall do whatever project you have in mind justice… I can feel artistic inspiration welling up inside of me already, as we speak!”

“Yeah, yeah, great.” Yuki muttered, holding the measuring tape across Homare’s chest. “…Since you’re an _artist_ , and I’m an artist, you can’t complain about the final product, okay? That would be highly insulting to me.”

“But of course! I would never do that to another artist!”

Yuki didn’t answer, and just smiled as he took the last of his measurements. Without another word to the other man, he left the storage room after grabbing the fabric and other supplies that he needed.

Weeks passed, and Homare nearly forgot about the exchange with the shorter man, until he was yanked from the lounge one day back into the storage room. “W-what-“

“Shut up.” Yuki muttered, before pulling his finished creation from the table that he had set it on. Homare’s eyes glistened when he saw it.

“Oh… inspiration… it’s flowing through me like a current!” he cried out loudly, a hand pressed against his forehead. “I feel it… the words-“

“Just shut up and put this on, you damn poet. Azami will be here in fifteen minutes to do your makeup.”

Homare laughed boisterously at the callous words, and took the frilly blue dress from Yuki’s outstretched hand. “I hope I can do your creation justice.”

“You better. _You_ adjust, not the costume. When you’re done changing, stay in here until Azami comes. And be _careful_ with that, it might not be for a play, but I’ll still gut you alive if you ruin it.”

With that, Yuki left the storage room so Homare could change. Tenderly, adhering to Yuki’s threats, Homare carefully put on the costume. It was easy to see that it was ‘Alice in Wonderland’ inspired. It came with white stockings, and a black headband with a ribbon. The dress itself was flowy, and cinched at Homare’s waist nicely.

There was a floor-length mirror in the storage room (that had a crack on the bottom left side), so Homare moved to stand in front of it. “Yes… tralalala… inspiration is-“

“Wow. You really don’t care that you’re in a dress at all, huh…” Azami said from the door, closing it behind him. Perched on his shoulder was the strap of the makeup bag he carried.

Homare chuckled knowingly. “A fellow artist made this for me. I am honored.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come over here, so I can finish this quickly.” Despite Azami’s words, it was easy to tell that he was excited about Yuki’s ‘newest project’. There was something enthralling about smoothing a grown man’s features with make-up, until it was softer, and more feminine. Azami kicked over a forgotten stool, and gestured vaguely to it. “Sit.”

Homare did as he was told obediently, and kept mostly silent as Azami worked. He was dying to ask about the progress every couple of minutes, and what the final product would be, but he knew the younger male would get angry at him if he moved his mouth too much. So, he sat still until Azami finally hummed in content, and moved the brush away from his eyelids.

“It’s Alice in Wonderland inspired… so you would think blue eyeshadow, but too much can look tacky. So, I applied some pastel blue eyeliner instead, and focused on a more neutral color on your eyelids. For some reason, your look was really calling for some red lipstick, so I chose that, and some pinky blush to give you more of a glow.” Azami listed off, bringing the small makeup mirror he carried around to show Homare. “What do you think?”

Homare’s eyes were glistening again. “How _artistic_! It looks great!”

Azami smiled at the praise. “Good. Now _smile_.”

A smile graced the older man’s lips as Azami held his cellphone in front of him and snapped a picture. Following the other’s direction, they snapped a couple more pictures until he was satisfied. “Good. Yuki and I didn’t feel the need to ask Omi for any professional pictures, since it’s just a side project, so this will do. You’re dismissed.”

“Can I keep this on? I feel so inspired-“

“Yes.”

“Can I tell you a poem-“

“No. See ya.”

With that, Azami got up and left the storage room as well. Homare sighed loudly, “No one understands my true artistry!” he complained, raising both arms above him. “But no matter! These words can not be contained no longer! Swishing, calming, air. Crescendo… a light upon-“

“-Get out of the storage room already!” Azami yelled, before the door shut as fast as it had been opened.

So, that was how one happy Homare found himself in the lounge as the others awed and cooed at him. Yuki and Azami were sitting nearby, trying to pretend not to care, but secretly pleased that their work was being praised. Homare knew all of this, so he tried harder to get the others to praise the two younger boy’s work.

“Am I really that adorable?” Homare smiled, hands delicately clutching the ends of his dress as he spun. He even held back the beginnings of another poem, as he didn’t want the crowd to disperse yet.

“You look _really_ adorable!” Taichi cheered, while Kazunari laughed in agreement and snapped pictures for the company’s blog.

“It suits you.” Azuma smiled.

“Those two are talented.” Chikage said, a knowing smile on his face. “But I don’t think Hisoka is going to be very happy about this.”

Homare felt the beginnings of a frown tugging at his lips. “What do you mean…? Because it doesn’t incorporate marshmallows? That wasn’t what we were going for.”

“No, I mean…” Chikage yanked Homare’s hand, eliciting a yelp from the poet, until Homare was more or less sitting on Chikage’s lap. “He’s going to be jealous. Of me. For holding you like this, when he’s always been too much of a coward to do so himself.”

Homare gave him a look of confusion. “You’re joking. Or lying. Both are plausible.” 

But Chikage just continued smiling. “I’m not.” he drawled out, and that’s when Homare noticed a sleepy Hisoka rubbing at his eyes as he walked into the lounge. It was somewhat unnerving how accurately Chikage could predict when Hisoka would show up. From the way he came, he wouldn’t be able to tell that Homare was sitting on Chikage’s lap. So that meant Homare had to get off before Hisoka noticed- “I mean it. You look _really_ pretty in this dress.”

Homare flinched slightly when Chikage suddenly leaned in to Homare’s ear, “You drive me _insane_ , Homare.“

That had Homare flushing, and the whistles from their little entourage wasn’t helping in the slightest. “What are you-?”

“…Why is Arisu in Chikage’s lap?”

Homare’s head snapped back towards Hisoka, who still looked sleepy, but there was something else… something else burning in his eyes as well now. Homare couldn’t figure it out, not when Chikage was still rubbing circles into his back.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Chikage smiled deviously, before Homare had a chance to even process Hisoka’s sudden appearance, “Arisu is just so… adorable.”

Homares’s eyes widened at that comment, but before he could retort, he yelped out of pain when Chikage bit down on his ear.

Hisoka’s bloodlust shot up into the extremities.

The lounge fell silent after that, and Taichi and Kazunari took visible steps back from the scene unfolding. Azuma just smiled pleasantly. No one knew his troupe (and their antics) better than him, after all.

“…Stupid Chikage. Stupid Arisu.” Hisoka muttered darkly, his glare making Homare shiver desperately. He’s never had that kind of glare directed at him before, and it should have been unnerving, but-

“No, you’re the stupid one.” Chikage responded, “If you weren’t such a coward, you would be in my place right now. Are you even trying?”

Homare’s mind was spinning. What is Chikage saying?

“I _have_ been trying, but in case you haven’t noticed, which is impressive in its own right, Arisu is very _stupid_. And dense. And loud.”

Homare’s eyebrows furrowed. “What does the last one have to do with this?”

“ _Be quiet,_ Arisu. God, do you see what I have to work with here?”

Chikage just continued to smile (infuriatingly, in Hisoka’s opinion). “I know.” he answered, ignoring Homare’s angry huff. “But he’s in my lap right now… so keep up, or I’ll steal him away.”

Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, “That’s the biggest lie you’ve said today, I know the only one you have even marginal interest in is the one that keeps calling you an unromantic sen-“

“-I wasn’t lying about how cute Arisu is, though. How are you even still resisting? Poor Arisu… so lonely, I’ll keep you company since grouchy Hisoka doesn’t want to.”

Homare smiled at that, “I’m not lonely anymore, though. I have Winter Troupe.”

“…”

Homare yelped when he was suddenly shoved from Chikage’s lap, and would have fallen over if Hisoka hadn’t caught him.

“You’re right, Hisoka, this one is stupid. Very stupid. Why are you attracted to this?”

“I’m not stupid!” Homare complained, though it was muffled since his face was still smooshed against Hisoka’s chest from the odd angle Hisoka caught him.

“You keep focusing on the wrong things, Arisu.” Hisoka sighed, before he gingerly shifted to pick up Homare in his arms. Homare’s eyes widened, “Y-you’re strong, Hisoka…”

“Naturally.”

“Can you start picking yourself up when you fall asleep on the floor, then?”

“No.”

Homare laughed. “Thought you’d say that.”

Hisoka smiled briefly at the sound of Homare’s laughter, before he glared at the man on the sofa. “Hands off next time, Chikage. If you would like to _keep_ them, of course.”

“As if you could even carry out that threat.” Chikage retorted, but otherwise stayed silent, having felt his job was done, as he watched from the corner of his eye as Hisoka bridal carried Homare towards their room.

“Everyone said I was pretty.”

“You’re really not.”

“Eh… mean!”

Homare jolted in Hisoka’s arms when Hisoka suddenly kicked the door shut with his foot after they entered the room.

“Hisoka-!” Homare yelled when he was suddenly, and unceremoniously, thrown onto Hisoka’s bed. Hisoka’s strength never failed to astound the poet, although he always figured that the shorter man was hiding some sort of secret strength.

“Arisu… was being a brat…” Hisoka whispered, “…need to fix that.”

Hisoka grabbed Homare’s chin roughly and smashed their lips together. Homare opened his mouth to protest the rough treatment and name calling, but Hisoka took the chance to slip his tongue inside of the other’s mouth instead.

Homare felt overheated, like he was running an extremely high fever, as Hisoka’s tongue swept every crevice of his mouth, before eventually tangling their tongues together, dominating the kiss in every sense. Homare could only desperately clutch Hisoka’s hoodie like a lifeline (he felt like he would be swept away if he didn’t).

“…H-Hisoka…” Homare moaned wantonly, having a chance to breathe before Hisoka moved back in and kissed him again. “I-I can’t- ahh!” Homare whined, drool dribbling down his chin, when he felt the hand that had slipped under his dress palming roughly at his hard cock through his panties.

Hisoka pulled back from his favourite person’s lips, but didn’t relent in the slightest with the touching. “This is supposed to be Arisu in Wonderland? Don’t make me laugh. Alice wasn’t this much of a cock-loving whore.”

Like this, Homare could see the lipstick that was smeared across Hisoka’s lips and left cheek. “N-no! I’m…” he faltered here, blushing immensely, “I’m not… a cock-loving whore… although, that’s an i-interesting… ah… interesting choice of words. It conveys vivid sensuality in such a short span of words.”

“Arisu.” Hisoka growled, yanking his own pants and briefs off, and tossing them over the bed. “I’m going to need you to shut up. Lean down.”

Homare fretted about his headband being bent when Hisoka suddenly shoved his head downwards, towards Hisoka’s own hard and leaking cock. As if reaching a sudden epiphany, Homare suddenly jolted into unnerving silence.

“Um… Hisoka?”

“What?”

“Do you… uh… possibly, like me more than just a friend?”

“No. I don’t even like you as a friend. Open up.”

“If you say so, dear Hisoka, it just seems like the situation the both of us are in is-“

Homare’s eyes widened and he could feel his throat tensing up when Hisoka suddenly shoved his head down his cock. The grip on his hair was exciting him, and he could feel his own cock twitch in eagerness. Tears were brimming at his eyes now from the stretch of having to accommodate Hisoka’s girth with his mouth. Homare’s only consolation was Hisoka’s quiet groans of pleasure (and Homare’s own desire to pleasure the man in front of him).

“I’m going to fuck your throat, Arisu. Hold up your left hand if it becomes too much.”

Homare couldn’t answer, so he just moaned in agreement around the twitching cock in his mouth.

“Good slut.”

More grunts and moans streamed past Hisoka’s lips as he moved his precious Arisu’s head up and down his length. Arisu looked _so_ perfect choking on his cock, bright red lips stretched wide around him and accommodating his dick, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks at the harsh face fucking.

He could feel the heat that was building up below his gut about to release, so with a harsh breath, he shoved Homare’s head down his entire length until his nose was brushing the fine grey hairs at the base of his cock.

“S-shit!” Hisoka cursed as he felt himself releasing his cum down Arisu’s throat.

His eyes flickered towards the foot of the bed. Was Arisu rubbing his thighs together? Honestly. It was interesting that his attention loving Arisu would be turned on from being made to attend to someone else’s needs. As soon as he pulled out, Homare’s hand flew up to his mouth as he fell into a violent coughing fit, as well as desperately trying to breathe in precious oxygen.

Feeling (a little) bad for the other man, Hisoka’s hand ruffled Arisu’s hair carefully. “Are you okay, Arisu…? Was that too much?”

Homare’s hand hadn’t gone up, and he seemed rather enthuastic about the whole face fucking thing in fact, but if Arisu wanted to stop here, Hisoka would stop. Hisoka was also pretty adept at reading the other’s nonverbal cues, so he would have stopped the moment Arisu was truly struggling.

“N-no…” Homare finally panted out, raising his face with a bright grin, “That… was a g-great experience…” he coughed here, before he continued, “I now comprehend the feelings of drowning men! Oh, I can already feel the anguished words clawing at my throat!”

“I’ll stick my dick down your throat again.”

“Maybe not right now.” Homare placated calmly.

Hisoka’s eye twitched. He still had it better than Chikage… he still had it better than Chikage… Reaching forward, Hisoka dug the pads of his thumbs into Arisu’s pert nipples, enjoying how the other shuddered violently. “Not wearing a bra, huh? Your nipples are _so_ hard Arisu. You’re so eager.”

“…P-Please.” Homare sighed breathily.

“Words, Arisu. They’re your favorite. Use them.”

Homare flushed, and he could feel his hardened cock straining against his panties. “…As the cold settles in, winter’s touch has graced me. I embrace the cold because the cold saved me. I- mmf!” he grunted, as Hisoka suddenly latched onto a pert nipple with his lips through the thin, cotton dress, while his fingers pulled and pinched at his other one. “I... I-I love the cold…”

Hisoka sucked harder, and he could feel Arisu desperately raking his fingers through his hair at the pleasure. He switched his attention over the other pert nipple, his fingers moving to pleasure the one his mouth left. He knew that Arisu’s nipples would be nicely swollen and puffy from all his loving ministrations, and while it was a shame he couldn’t see it clearly, Arisu _was_ admittedly very pretty in this dress. So, the dress stays on.

“Hisoka!” Arisu whined, and he had his arms wrapped around Hisoka’s neck. “I want you to kiss me… please, please-“

Hisoka shot forward, kissing Homare while moving his fingers to continue playing with Arisu’s chest. His nipples were wet now from his saliva, and were even more hard. Hisoka briefly wondered if the fabric was rubbing against them. “Stick out your tongue.” he ordered, breaking the kiss momentarily, and held back a groan when Arisu did so obediently and immediately. He tangled his tongue with Arisu’s, before coming closer and moving his tongue past the other’s lips.

He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss when he noticed that Arisu’s shaking fingers were still tangled in his hair, drawing him closer. It was desperate, and Hisoka loved that. It was probably a fact that he wouldn’t mind kissing Arisu like this for the rest of his life, but while he was used to being able to hold his breath for long periods, his beloved Arisu wasn’t. So, he pulled back, his breathing much more controlled compared to the other’s labored breaths.

“W-what’s your answer?” Homare asked, when he caught his breath enough in order to do so.

Hisoka frowned. “To what?”

Homare pouted, his bright red lips swollen from the harsh making out. Hisoka had to physically press himself into the mattress to stop himself from claiming those lips again. “You were the one who told me to use my words, and yet…” he sighed, trailing off. “Trying to emphasize with others is _really_ hard since people like Hisoka-kun exist, and are so clueless.”

“That’s _my_ line, Arisu.”

“Okay, let me try saying it this way,” Homare started, as if he was speaking to a particularly slow child, and Hisoka had to clench his fists so he didn’t ruin their first time together by bashing Arisu’s head into the nearest hard surface. “You said that you didn’t even like me as a friend. So how _do_ you feel?”

“I like you, Arisu. No, I love you. You stupid fucking idiot. How can you not know this already?”

“Not an idiot. And I didn’t realize that using my mouth as a wet hole for your cock constituted a confession.”

“Now you’re just messing with me.”

Homare smiled. “Probably. I like provoking new reactions and feelings from you, in a way my poems can’t.”

“Arisu is so mean.” Hisoka muttered, ignoring the panic that was settling in when he realized that Arisu hadn’t truly commented on (or returned) his feelings. “Turn around. On all fours.”

“You’re very bossy.”

“Just do it.”

Homare turned around, so he faced the foot of the bed. He shivered in anticipation when he felt Hisoka lift up his dress from behind, and had another hand pulling down his panties. His stockings stopped just before his thighs began, and Hisoka kneaded the smooth flesh that wasn’t covered. “You really wore these.” he murmured, before pulling the panties fully down, and off.

Homare scoffed. “Of course. It was part of the artist’s vision.”

“I didn’t want to take them off, but I want to see your reactions more.”

“My reaction to what- ahn! H-Hisoka!” Homare gasped as he felt the wet appendage lick broadly across his hole, which was now twitching. Hisoka’s fingers were digging into his thighs, as he pulled them apart. “N-no…” he moaned, and he swore his blush had reached his ears now. He could feel Hisoka’s tongue licking and teasing around the rim. It continued for a few minutes, with Homare moaning helplessly at the new stimulation, before it had overwhelmed him so much that he lost any strength in his arms, making his face smoosh into the bed. Hisoka followed, and suddenly plunged his tongue into Arisu’s tight hole, which tore a scream from the man’s throat.

“H-Hisoka… it’s… it’s too much,” Homare panted, feeling himself shake and twitch as Hisoka played with his body like it was his personal toy. “I-I’m going to cum at this rate-”

Hisoka unceremoniously shoved his fingers into Arisu’s panting mouth, who moaned around them, but got the hint and started sucking and licking at them obediently.

“So sensitive, Arisu… Well, if you want to cum just from me licking your ass, sure, but wouldn’t it be more fun if I could at least get my fingers into you first?”

Homare moaned loudly in agreement, wetting Hisoka’s fingers the best that he could with his tongue. He really felt like a desperate slut here, wanting to have Hisoka fill him in any shape or form, as long as the other man was _inside_ of him somehow.

“Okay, that’s enough.” Hisoka grunted, slipping his fingers out of Homare’s (overly eager, his mind supplied) mouth, and examined them to make sure they were suitably coated, before he nudged his middle finger against Homare’s hole, which was still slick from his earlier ministrations.

A low groan escaped Homare’s lips at the touch, and he couldn’t help but subconsciously shift his hips so that Hisoka would have better access to _touch him, fuck him, anything he wanted-_

“O-oh…” Homare whimpered, when he felt the finger finally slip inside of him. Hisoka was being slow, and contrary to the rough face fucking earlier, was very gentle with him. He slowly pushed his finger all the way in, and waited until Homare’s labored breaths calmed down, before he started to thrust them in and out.

Homare couldn’t help the small whines passing his lips. It felt so good to finally be connected with Hisoka this way. He moaned again when he felt Hisoka slip a second and third finger in, which burnt a bit from the stretch, but again… Homare really wanted (all of) Hisoka.

Suddenly, a jolt ran through Homare, something that was so unnervingly intense that it caused his vision to black out for a few seconds. “H-Hisoka, there-!”

“I got you.”

Making sure to keep hitting the same spot, Hisoka near ruthlessly hit Homare’s prostate again and again, loving the breathy and desperate gasps pouring out of Arisu’s mouth. When Arisu’s body started tightening around his fingers, he didn’t relent, and kept up his probably sadistic pace until Arisu was coming undone again beneath him, shaking and wailing in the way that he did. Maybe he was feeling a little bit mean… but he didn’t slow down in the slightest, even when Arisu let out a whine at the overstimulation.

“I-I can’t, Hisoka… please… mmh…”

“You say that, but your hips are still moving towards them like a slut, Arisu. Your hole is so honest too, way more than your words. It’s sucking my fingers in.”

Homare gasped as his body seized up. “I-It’s going to be too intense, Hisoka.” he whined, eyes falling shut, not being used to being overstimulated and forced to cum untouched twice in a row. He knew it was a lost cause to try to persuade Hisoka now.

“Cum for me, Arisu.”

The heat that was building up spilled over, and Arisu near-yelled this time when he felt himself coming undone. The intensity, his vision turning into white, Hisoka’s words, the knowledge that the entire company _must_ have heard his cries by now, only served to prolong the intense feeling. He didn’t cum completely dry, but the spurts of cum were definitely weaker this time. His face flushed. Was he really a slut now? No, that was preposterous. The only one… the only one he wanted to do this with was- 

Hisoka grunted when he pulled his fingers out of his Arisu, provoking a loud gasp from the latter. It was hard, especially since it felt like Arisu’s body had been swallowing his fingers, and even now, seemed to twitch desperately for something to fill it, paired with Arisu’s own desperate, but quieter, moans.

He considered their positioning. Arisu was currently lying on his stomach, and has been for a while. He couldn’t see the other’s facial expressions this way, but on the other hand, Arisu couldn’t see _his_ expressions either. Arisu didn’t need that. He didn’t need to see just how much love and fondness was there, or how much he _meant (swore by)_ those loving words that Arisu still hadn’t returned.

“H-Hisoka…” Arisu whispered, trying to shift, “…want to see you.”

“…No. Not this time.” Hisoka answered softly, a hand moving to press against Arisu’s back so that he couldn’t move. Using his free hand, he grabbed the lube that he kept under his pillow, snapped it open, and drenched his cock in it.

“But-“

They both moaned the moment Hisoka pushed his cock in all the way in one single, fluid movement. Hisoka had to hold still, while gritting his teeth, because Arisu was _definitely_ trying to kill him right now. His hole was near desperate in the way it clenched and twitched around him, while Arisu was a loud, sobbing, and moaning mess while chanting Hisoka’s name like a prayer.

Hisoka grunted. Damn this perfect man. “I’m going to move Arisu. Tell me if it’s too much.”

He roughly snapped his hips at a fast pace into the man below him, whose gasps and moans could guest star in a porno. He tried to aim for the man’s prostate, and it was working, from just how loud Arisu was being. They were muffled slightly, however, since Homare was biting the sheets desperately. Hisoka grit his teeth together, chasing after his own release. He was incredibly pent up after watching his pretty Arisu coming undone over and over again.

“Going to come in you.”

“Please, Hisoka…” Homare begged quietly into the sheets between his teeth.

With one final grunt, he pushed in as deep as he could go, and released deep inside. Homare’s mouth gaped open when he felt the hot streams of cum filling him up. The knowledge that Hisoka was marking him in such a basal way was too much – it had him cumming as well. This time, it was basically dry, but even the pain had his eyes rolling up in pleasure.

When Arisu cried out and started shaking, Hisoka knew that he had found his own release. Homare could only moan and sob quietly when Hisoka slowly removed his cock, like some sort of sweet torture. He groaned when the cold air hit his now exposed hole, and he tried to tighten up when he felt Hisoka’s cum leaking down his thighs.

“…That’s…” Hisoka trailed off, using his fingers to spread apart Homare’s hole, making more cum spill out. “Interesting.”

“N-No… don’t… it’s spilling.”

“That’s fine. I’ll fill you up as many times as you want, Arisu. To be honest, I’d want your hole to be drooling my cum all the time. So, you’d always remember. And think of me.”

Homare shivered at those possessive words, a low moan passing his lips. Briefly, Hisoka wondered if he had it in him to play a little more. Hearing the other’s labored breaths, however, Hisoka relented in his teasing, and instead reached over to grab some tissues to clean his Arisu. They should probably take a bath soon, though. He smiled when Arisu sighed softly from being cleaned up, and he tossed the dirtied tissues into the waste basket.

Carefully, he helped Arisu turn over so he could lie on his back. It was a good thing he couldn’t see Arisu’s face, because that tear-streaked, smudged makeup, _just fucked within an inch of my life_ look was doing weird things to his body. He would have needed a few more rounds to get it all out of his system.

“…Hi… Hisoka.”

He was immediately attentive, and peered into Homare’s half-lidded eyes. “Yes? Do you want some water, or some snacks? A bath?”

“Come here, please. Hold me.”

So, he did. He could do one of Arisu’s requests at least, since he was being pretty (completely) selfish for their first time together. He hugged Arisu close to him. “This okay?”

“Mmm.”

“You’re not very loud, or talkative now. I- we should have done this ages ago.”

“Do you really dislike my voice that much?”

“No, not at all. I like your poems too.”

“You’re supposed to charm me _before_ you claim my body.”

Hisoka laughed quietly, before he steeled his expression. Right. He needed to ask Arisu about his feelings. But he was conflicted… what if Arisu didn’t feel the same way, and only wanted this to be a physical relationship? What if Arisu _regrets_ this, and doesn’t even want Hisoka around anymore? Had Hisoka read Arisu’s nonverbal cues wrong? He doesn’t think he could bear that. It would be like losing August again, in a different, devastating way.

“-soka. Hisoka!”

Homare frowned when Hisoka finally seemed to jolt back into reality. They were having some good afterglow banter before Hisoka suddenly stiffened. “…Are you okay? You’re shaking… like you’re about to cry.”

Hisoka nodded, and although Homare couldn’t see it, being embraced by Hisoka so tightly, he knew what the shorter man was trying to say. “Then… did I hurt you?”

“You could never do anything to hurt me.” Hisoka answered quickly, although realistically, he was probably only speaking in the physical sense. Arisu _was_ the only one who could potentially break his heart, after all. “It’s just…” and he hesitated here, because he already bared his heart once today, he didn’t want to do it again, but- “…do you like-like me, Arisu?”

Homare frowned. “Yes? I already said I did, earlier. I’ve said so _multiple_ times in the past, too. But you were always too oblivious.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Oh? ‘I love the cold…’ – is that ringing any bells for you? Hmp.”

“…Great. So we’re both idiots, then.”

Homare smiled pleasantly. “I just thought of the best poem.”

“Isn’t your throat supposed to be like raw right now?”

“Cold December days… cherished snow falls. I weep as the bite of frostbite burns my skin. But I can’t deny the fondness… I hold for that cherished snow.”

“…Sounds lame.”

“Is that so?” Homare laughed, even as Hisoka’s arm around him tightened. “It’s about my favorite person, though.”

“Your favorite person is lame too, then.”

“So is yours.”

“Yeah, they’re the stupidest. But… I can also always depend on them. I think… I think August would have been really happy to hear I have them in my life.”

“…He would have liked them?”

“Yeah.” Hisoka closed his eyes, and a smile crept on his lips. “He totally would.”

“I love you, Hisoka.”

“…I’m not going to tell you a poem, Arisu. But since you finally decided to start speaking in clear Japanese, I’ll make the exception and tell you one later.”

“When?”

“Does it matter? I’ll always be by your side now.”

Homare smiled softly, his hand curled up in Hisoka’s hoodie. “I’ll hold you to that, you know. I’m not the best emphasizer, so you’ll have to speak up when I do something upsetting.”

“As the better emphasizer, somehow, let me tell you that we’ll be having a lot of fights if I did that.”

“When I do something _particularly_ upsetting.”

“…Don’t touch Chikage.”

“He’s _my_ family too, Hisoka. Plus, he only likes Itaru anyway.”

Hisoka frowned, and made a displeased sound. “You can’t trust someone like that.”

“I trust him.”

“That’s a bad idea.”

“I trust you too.”

“That’s… probably also a bad idea.” Hisoka murmured, arms tightening around the bundle in his arms.

“I told you. I’ll carry your crimes with you. It wasn’t the nicest poem, but you said that you’ll stay by my side always, and forever, after all~”

“…It wasn’t a poem at all, Arisu.”

“But you’ll still do it?”

“Of course.”

“…Goodnight, Hisoka. There are marshmallows in that shelf. I stuffed them there.”

“…You want one?”

“What? No, they’re for you- arg… just go back to being my sleepy, selfish Sleepyhead. I’m not used to dealing with this side of you.”

“This side has always been here.”

“…It has been, hasn’t it? Good night, Hisoka. I love you.”

“Good night, Arisu. I love you too.”

They both fell asleep, huddled in each other’s arms. There would be eventually things they would need to face, like Hisoka’s past and crimes, or Yuki’s wrath tomorrow when he finds out his project is now rumpled and the headband is bent, but they’ll face it all together.

Because the two of them weren’t alone, anymore.


End file.
